Secure wireless networks are important for many military, commercial, and public service applications. However, standard methods for securing networks generally rely on the intractability of computationally equivalent problems (also referred to as computational methods of securing networks). Effective computational methods of securing networks rely on the computational limitations of the eavesdroppers attempting to break the security and the difficulty in decoding one-way functions. As a result, existing computational methods of securing networks do not, generally, provide unconditional security for the wireless networks. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved secret key generation.